


A No Show

by Minuete



Series: Advent Calendar Prompts [17]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Advent calendar prompt, Day 18, F/M, Post-Episode: s06e04-05 Dreamland, Tumblr Prompt, mention of Diana Fowley and Spender, mitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuete/pseuds/Minuete
Summary: Mulder and Scully wait for an informant.





	A No Show

**Author's Note:**

> From Tumblr only-txf-fanart's Philes Xmas Advent Calendar Prompt Day 18: Mittens

“Mulder, what are we doing here?” Scully asks shivering from the frigid weather.  She wore her heavy coat, but the temperature drastically dropped once the sun set.  She adjusts her navy cashmere scarf to better cover her red-tipped ears and quickly places her hands in her coat pockets.  She feels the moisture of her breath on the scarf.  The two of them are standing nearby a children’s playground in the DC area under a lamp pole. 

“My contact wanted to meet me here,” Mulder answers, “He said he’s got something big to tell me.” 

“Big enough for you to wait out at a park in the cold on a Friday night, Mulder?  _A Friday_ _night._ ” She emphasizes through clenched teeth to refrain from chattering, subconsciously moving closer to Mulder to seek warmth, bumping into his right arm in the process.  She remains vigilant, looking for another human being in the dimly lit park. 

“You didn’t have to come, Scully,” Mulder reminds her.  She shakes her head. 

“Uh-uh. Your buzzwords were ‘informant meeting.’  There’s no way I’m leaving you alone to handle a meeting, however pointless it may be.”  Mulder manages to look offended. 

“Give me an example when an informant of mine came up short.” 

“Area 51.” 

“You said that rather quickly, Scully.” 

“That occurred two weeks ago, Mulder.  By the way, Kersh’s assistant has been ogling you ever since we came back from Nevada.” 

“Yeah? I didn’t notice.” Scully huffs at his response.  She takes her hands out of her pockets and rubs them together. 

“You have to be blind  _not_ to notice, Mulder.” She mutters into her cupped hands as she tries to warm them up with her breath.  She’s beginning to think her heavy coat is nothing more than a fashion statement.  Mulder’s expression is unreadable for a brief moment before he shows one of concern. 

“Are you that cold?” Mulder goes and touches her left hand with his right. “Scully! Your hands are freezing!”  He starts to rub both her hands in his vigorously. 

“You don’t happen to have gloves or mittens stowed away in your coat pockets, do you?” her joke falls flat as he continues to focus on her hands, frowning that her fingertips are taking on a bluish hue.  

“Jesus, Scully.  I’ll have to remember to pack some hand warmers in my pockets during the winter season. You take the phrase ‘Cold hands, warm heart’ literally.”  Mulder pauses and checks his watch, “It’s been half an hour, already.  The guy’s a no-show. 0 for two on the informant front.  Come on.  Let’s get you someplace warm.”  He places her left hand into the crook of his right arm and starts to head back to the car. She slips her right hand into her pocket as she maintains his pace. 

“Maybe he found out you no longer work on the X-Files.  Did you update your business cards?”   He says nothing. Scully sighs. 

“Mulder, we have to lay low.  Keep our noses clean--” 

“Hard to keep it clean with the pile of bull shit we have to deal with,” he replies angrily. 

“Have you reached out to Agent Fowley regarding about your potential informants?” She asks tentatively.  “You’ve mentioned before that she’s keeping an eye out for you.”  Mulder’s slows his pace as he turns to look at her confused, slipping her left hand out from his arm in the process.  

“For cases that relate to anything she and I both saw at that facility. But no, I haven’t spoken to her recently.” Scully nods, adjusting her scarf with her left hand before placing it in her pocket. Eyes downcast, she continues walking. 

“What’s this about, Scully?” 

“I wonder if she’s been withholding information that you’ve been seeking since our reassignment.” 

“Diana wouldn’t do that, Scully,” he answers immediately, “Spender would, but not her.” 

“Okay.” Mulder reaches out to gently grab her elbow to stop her. He waits for her to look at him. 

“Scully, whatever reservations you have against Diana—“ 

“Mulder, she’s your friend, and I know how much you value your friends. You trust them unwaveringly.” 

“You’re my friend, Scully.”   

“I’m your partner in this case, who’s in dire need of warm shelter, preferably someplace that serves food.”  He chuckles. 

“How about I treat you to that new Thai place you’ve wanted to try?” 

“Yeah?” Scully shoots him one of her rare smiles. The one that makes his chest tighten, makes him wonder about alternate universes —one where he leads a normal life and asks a girl he likes on a date.  He smiles softly at her.  

“Yeah.”  

 


End file.
